hollowknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Cornifer
Cornifer is an NPC in Hollow Knight. He is a cartographer and is working on mapping the entirety of Hallownest. Lore When Cornifer was first hatched, he wandered off right away, leaving his siblings and his mother behind.Cornifer: "My name is Cornifer, and I've always loved exploring the world. Why, when I was first hatched I wandered off immediately, leaving my brothers and sisters and poor mother behind!" He later moved to Dirtmouth with Iselda as soon as he could.Cornifer: "That's why as soon as I could I moved to Dirtmouth with my wife." In-game events Cornifer is first encountered in the bottom of The Forgotten Crossroads where he sells maps and advises the Knight to visit his wife Iselda's shop up in Dirtmouth, whose shop is unlocked when a map has been bought or False Knight has been defeated. Cornifer can be found in every zone he sells a map for. Scattered papers on the ground lead to his location and his hum can be heard from a few rooms across. The only location where he does not hum is in the Deepnest, where he is visibly afraid for his life and does not want to give his location away to the beasts.Cornifer: "I've tried to chart the dense nest beneath here b-b-but it's proving too dangerous for a bug like me... Vicious little creatures burst out all o-over the place and the passages are a dark, twisting maze. Even with my good head for direction, I-I-I've had enough..." Upon listening to him within Ancient Basin after buying a map for that area, he states that he doesn't want to worry his wife, Iselda, and should head back up to the shop soon after a short rest.Cornifer: "I'll be resting my legs a little longer. Not too long though! It won't do to have Iselda worrying after me." Once all maps are bought or once all his maps are available in the Dirtmouth shop, he will be found in the map shop, sleeping in a loft bed. Maps * Map for Forgotten Crossroads: * Map for Greenpath: * Map for Fungal Wastes: * Map for Crystal Peak: * Map for City of Tears: * Map for Deepnest: * Map for Royal Waterways: * Map for Fog Canyon: * Map for Queen's Gardens: * Map for Ancient Basin: * Map for Kingdom's Edge: * Map for Howling Cliffs: He will leave after the Knight has progressed enough in the area (usually by defeating a boss) or has defeated all three Dreamers, and will leave a letter for the Knight stating that his map can be purchased from Iselda in Dirtmouth: He cannot be met in the Resting Grounds and will always leave this letter in the Stagway Station of the Resting Grounds instead. Locations Cornifer can be found in nearly every area, selling his maps. He permanently moves to Dirtmouth after every map is bought or once all maps are available in Iselda's shop. 01.png!Locations across Hallownest}} 02.png!Cornifer in the Forgotten Crossroads |Image2=Screenshot HK 03.png!Cornifer in Greenpath |Image3=Screenshot HK 12.png!Cornifer in Crystal Peak |Image4=Screenshot HK 04.png!Cornifer in the Howling Cliffs |Image5=Screenshot HK 05.png!Cornifer in the Fungal Wastes |Image6=Screenshot HK 09.png!Cornifer in Fog Canyon |Image7=Screenshot HK 06.png!Cornifer in the City of Tears |Image8=Screenshot HK 07.png!Cornifer at the lower entrance to Deepnest |Image9=Screenshot HK 08.png!Cornifer at the upper entrance to Deepnest |Image10=Screenshot HK 01.png!Cornifer's room in Kingdom's Edge |Image11=Screenshot HK 10.png!Cornifer in the Royal Waterways |Image12=Screenshot HK 11.png!Cornifer in Ancient Basin |Image13=Screenshot HK 13.png!Cornifer sleeping in Dirtmouth}} Achievements Trivia * Cornifer can be found in two different locations within Deepnest, depending on which entrance the Knight has entered from. * He has a unique greeting dialogue if he is listened to in Deepnest for the first time. * Cornifer's namecard will not appear, not even in subsequent encounters unless he is listened to again after his initial dialogue. Doing so, he gives his dialogue on introducing himself and whereas his namecard will appear. * Iselda refers to Cornifer with the personal nickname of "Corny".Iselda: "Corny keeps asking me to join him on his adventures and I've always declined." ru:Корнифер es:Cornifer fr:Cornifer